Bloody Red
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: ONE SHOT. ALL HUMAN.Jez and Morgead are best friends.Obviously they belong together. It just takes a bloody red mistake for them to realize that.


**A/N: So this one is on a request actually. And I am dedicating this to NightLover432. :D I hope you guys like this. It is ALL HUMAN. **

"Jez, guess what I heard from Jade!" A breathless Maggie came behind me.

I grabbed my history books and turn around, shutting my locker in the process. "What is it, did something happen?"

Maggie giggled. "Well, something is going to happen, but just not yet." She flashed me a secretive smile.

"Oh no, what is it, Maggie spill." I crossed my arms, with my fiery red hair spilling around me.

"Okay, okay." Maggie then leaned in. "I heard that Nathan Paxton is going to ask you out."

Now, let me explain. Nathan Paxton is not only just the richest guy in Weston High, and he is also a senior and the co-captain of the basketball team. Besides blessed with average grades, rich family and active in school, he was a good looking guy. Tanned, and 6 feet tall, hazel brown eyes paired with sandy hair.

Yup, every single girl would want to be asked out by him.

So why would he ask a rule breaking, ass kicking, mad woman like me? He usually only ask sweet, smart, rich girls out. Did he break his head or something?

"Wait, that is just impossible." I replied. "Why would he ask me out?"

Speaking of the devil, I spotted Nathan Paxton, strolling down the corridors towards Maggie and me, with a rose in his hand.

Oh boy, Morgead wasn't going to be happy about this.

OOOOOO

Turned out, Maggie was absolutely correct. Nathan did ask me out, though his term of asking was basically commanding for me to go. Seriously, is he that self-centered? Did he think all girls want to go out with him?

All he said was, you, me, tonight 7pm. Then he left.

Whoa, I was resisting not punching him in the face.

Morgead my idiotic best friend, slammed me against the lockers, lightly, and shook my shoulders. His expression was a shocked one, and his emerald green eyes was huge and in disbelief.

"Jez, Nathan Paxton asked you out and you just agree?"

"Well-"

He interrupted, "Without even thinking of discussing with me first?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I flashed him a glare, "since when you become my father?"

"I am your _best friend_. Whoever you date has to be approved by me first." Morgead gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah you are my best friend. And best friends do not control each other lives." I replied with equal anger.

Morgead sighed angrily, "But seriously, Nathan Paxton? What next, are you going to become one of the bimbo girls who follow him around? Join the Nathan Paxton fan club?"

At first I was planning to tell Morgead about the truth. That I didn't even agree to going out with Nathan. And I wasn't even planning to go. However, since he pissed me off so much, and also for not letting me explain the situation, well I am giving him whatever he want.

"Yeah, I am going tonight. And that is just an insult." I shove him away, and stormed off.

OOOOO

It was already 8.00pm, and Nathan Paxton was nowhere in sight. Ugh, this was a bad idea since the very beginning. Jez Redfern does not need to have to wait for this. I could have been hanging out with Morgead and the gang, playing pranks on people.

Well, fine, I guess Morgead was right. Oh, damn, it hurts to admit that he was right. I got up from the pavement, as soon as I was about to enter the house, there was a bright light, followed by a stream of impatient honks.

Finally, guess who decided to show up…an hour late.

A bloody red sports car pulled up and made a sharp turn, coming to a halt in front of me. A window was drawn down and it revealed a blonde head with his usual cocky smile. I suppressed my feeling of just sucker punching him in the head.

But I promised Maggie I'll be nice. Also, I can't let Morgead win this round.

Nathan Paxton pointed his forefinger and me, and signaling for me to step in, "Come-on in."

I gritted my teeth and tried my best to flash him a smile. Though, it came out more as a sneer. He didn't notice it at all.

I stepped into his car and we headed out to wherever it was.

OOOOO

Dinner sucked like hell.

Nathan brought me to this simple restaurant around the neighborhood. It was a burger joint and it was full of screaming kids. After that, he spent most of his time flirting with the waitress, three times.

First, he flirted with her when we were ordering food. Not to mention that Nathan Paxton did not even gave me a chance to order my own food. He got me a freaking salad. All I want was a beefy juicy burger. But no, not according to Nathan.

Then, he flirted with her again. And this time when she brought us the food, while we were waiting, all he talked about was how great he was. Seriously, I could just claw his eyeballs out.

Third was the worst. She brought us the bill and he started flirting with her, again. She wrote her number on the bill and to my disgust, they started making out.

Enough was enough, without a single word, I poured my salad at their faces and punched him in the right eye. Yeah, oh gosh, that was good.

"Good riddance," Then I gave them a victorious smile, walking out of the restaurant.

OOO

So lost in my victory, I bumped into a dude who was sitting outside of the restaurant.

"Oh I am-" I was about to apologize when his face shone under the street light. His raven black hair was tousled, his emerald green eyes burning brightly.

"Morgead," I stared at him hardly, "Are you here to lecture me on how right you were." I sneered.

"No, Jez, it is not like that." Morgead reached out for my wrist.

I shook his arm away. "If you want to say I told you so, you can keep it." I was leaving when he ran in front of me.

"Look, I know you may think all I care about was to rub it in your face." Morgead eyes soften. "But there's more to why I am here."

"And what is that?"

He held both of my hands in his. "You have always been my best friend. And I care deeply for you. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Morgead tossed his head back and laughed.

"Are you okay? I can take care of myself and if that's all, I got to go."

"Wait, I am not finished. Most importantly, I didn't want to see you going out on a date with another guy. Because, Jezebel, I am in love with you." Morgead stared into my eyes and he looked absolutely vulnerable.

I let out my breath. "Oh."

"So what do you say, Jez. Do you feel the same?"

And then I did the most unexpected thing of all. I punched him right in the chest.

Morgead fell back and glared at me. "Hey, what did you do that for? If you don't feel the same way you can just say no." He sat up and leaned against the street lamp.

I laughed at him which made him glare even more. Plopping myself onto the pavement next to him, I leaned towards him and whispered, "I told you to never ever call me Jezebel," And kissed him on the cheek.

Morgead gave me a confused look. "So is that a yes or a no?"

I rolled my silvery blue eyes at him, pushing his messy hair away from his eyes. Flashing him a smile, I leaned in and gave him a swift kiss, on the lips.

"I love you too, idiot."

Morgead wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't think Nathan Paxton will mind if we borrow his car." I held up Nathan car keys and smile mischievously.

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :D **

**PS: UNICORN ROCKS.**


End file.
